Eggplant
by Pixieblade
Summary: PWP with blatant vegetable abuse. NWS


Title: Eggplant

Series: Saiyuki

Rating/Pairing: 85/MA

Warnings: Blatant vegetable abuse in unsanitary conditions. :)

AN: Written in response to **samsarapine**** 's **Fic: Whisper of Silk. This is an OMFG type of MA 3-way story.

Eggplant. Gojyo'd never liked the things, all woody and shiny when fried, even baked and covered in tomato sauce they were on his ick-list; right above cauliflower but below brussel sprouts. Evil torture devices of heartless mothers who said they were good for you. So when Hakkai said he was making Eggplant Parmesan for dinner he gagged. Problem was Hakkai had seen the face he'd made. He was screwed from then on.

Do you know the difference between Asian and Italian Eggplants? Italian eggplants are large, bulbous, bottle-shaped things with seeds while the Asian Eggplants are long and slender, mainly seedless and flex just a bit before snapping clean in half. He found this out quite accidentally when Hakkai dragged him into the kitchen, flung a frilly apron on him, pink too, fucker, and snapped the short, evilly edged paring knife into the cutting board half an inch from his finger tips. After that he just kept his mouth shut and did as he was told.

Hakkai explained, after patiently tying up Gojyo's hair at the nape of his neck and the apron tight around his waist, that the first step was to wash the purple vegetables, which apparently Gojyo had been doing it wrong his entire life. After dropping the slippery fiend for the tenth time Hakkai had sighed heavily and pressed up close behind him, his hands guiding Gojyo's as they slid in an almost indecent caress along the firm purple length.

"See, it just takes a little care with the merchandise. I'm sure you know what I mean, Gojyo." he breathed hotly into his ear. Hakkai rested his chin on Gojyo's shoulder as he ran soapy fingers over the hard length of it, skipping over Gojyo's knuckle-white grip as he did, a small smile shadowing his lips.

Gojyo shuddered and unconsciously pressed back closer against the green-eyed man, their bodies lining up flush against the other. Well, at least he wasn't the only one having difficulty he thought as Hakkai shifted uncomfortably behind him, the pressure against the seam of his jeans just that much harder. He wasn't above smiling at the man's discomfort, or pushing back just a bit to rub teasingly against him.

Hakkai shuddered at the friction Gojyo was, obviously, enjoying inflicting on him. Here he was trying to show the man that eggplants could taste good as well as be chockfull of vitamins and all his overly energetic partner could think of was a quick tumble on the kitchen table! Well, two could play that game.

Dropping the knife into the sink he gently placed the now clean vegetable on the cutting board and leaned forward to grab the cooking oil from the pantry. As he pressed against Gojyo's back, making sure to prod just _there_ several times, as he somehow managed to miss the bottle continuously, and felt the giddiness being truly evil to his lover bubble up within him. He was starting to like this idea.

With Gojyo's attention firmly shut behind fluttering eyelids he slipped his freehand beneath the frilly apron edge and traced the zipper with his nails, the harsh dissonance running down his spine as it made his shiver with expectation. Gojyo barely noticed until his water cool fingers slipped through the opening of his boxers and over the heated flesh trapped beneath.

"Fuck, Hakkai!" He groaned, jerking back from the icy digits only to suck in air behind clenched teeth, Hakkai was so close to him now that every breath they took moved the other's chest.

Hakkai smiled into the soft curve of neck and shoulder, his fingers curling around hot muscle and gently freeing it from the tight confines of silk and denim. He gripped the base and squeezed, his fingers dangling to toy teasingly with the tightening flesh beneath. He lapped at the salty flesh behind Gojyo's ear as he continued to alternate soft strokes and tightly fisted thrusts all the while reveling in his slowly coming undone partner.

With Gojyo quivering in between his legs he flipped open the lid of the oil and placed it carefully on the counter before looping his thumbs in the waists and pulling them down over the sharp jut of his hips. He licked along the inside of his lover's jaw smirking at the complete abandon the red-head was showing to his ministrations. Stealthily he tipped a bit of the oil onto his, sliding the cool liquid around until it was warm. Stepping back he gently pushed Gojyo over the edge of the counter, his left hand splayed across the broad back, fingers kneading the taut muscles into submission.

"'Kai…" Gojyo whined, back arching as the healer stepped away from his exposed partner, a wicked glint shimmering in his one good eye.

"Soon, love, soon…" he promised, his breath ghosting over the shell of Gojyo's ear as he flicked his tongue over the soft contour for good measure before dropping boneless to the hard tile floor behind him.

Gojyo gasped as the first slickened finger probed and thrust in tenderly without the barest hint of nail against his skin. Considering how riled up he was it amazed him that he could take the building heat and not explode from the overload of raw nerve endings being stroked over and over until the edges of his vision swamp with the slowly unfurling edges of his sanity. He whimpered piteously as Hakkai withdrew and pulled himself up behind him, the loose almost too much to take. He just wanted....he just _wanted_.

Hakkai nipped along his hairline, from the base of his skull around to his ear, up over the crest of his cheek bones to the edges of his lips where he sucked and fondled them until they were cherry-red and his breathing was torn to tatters. He thrust in then, tongue, warm and moist and dancing in his mouth, drawing heady moans and whispered confessions from his very soul. He thrust in all the way to his very core making Gojyo gasp and jerk around what should have been a welcoming warmth, not this cool slickened sensation that yielded to his body's demands only sparingly.

He bucked back and felt the nails on Hakkai's left hand dig a little harder into his hip, steadying him against the counter while his right slipped from his chin to twine their master's long fingers into ruby hair, twisting sharply until Gojyo laid flush against the counter. It was only then he cracked an eye and noticed the suspicious lack of purple eggplant on the cutting board beside him.

"Holy hell, 'Kai. Tell me…" he gasped out on each thrust, "Tell me…where the fuck is the…Ah! That eggplant!" he finally managed as Hakkai pounded against his prostrate ruthlessly.

Hakkai just smirked that infuriatingly superior smile of his and chastely kissed him on the temple before pulling out all the way. Sagging against the counter Gojyo fought for control of his breathing, failing miserably as Hakkai positioned himself behind him again, this time rubbing his own engorged cock against his ass before gripping him firmly around the base and plunging in hard and fast. Gojyo flung his head back, forcing his chest off the counter until his back connected at every thrust and wet slap of skin against Hakkai's chest.

Hakkai smiled smugly as he fisted Gojyo's jerking cock hard and bit down on the bundle of nerves on his neck as the other screamed his name before collapsing against the sticky smeared wood and granite surface. It only took another few jerks of his hips to push him over the edge behind him. Wrapping his arms around Gojyo's chest he laid heavily against his partner, his hot puffs of breath stirring tiny vermillion strands. Eventually he managed to pull them to their feet and stumble into the bedroom where they collapsed onto clean linen and cool silk.

After their hearts stopped drowning out every other sound in the room Gojyo flopped onto his stomach, an arm thrown lazily over Hakkai's chest and his voice muffled in his pillow.

"That was totally wrong, you know?" he accused half-heartedly.

Hakkai chuckled softly, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Gojyo's arm as his eyes fluttered shut, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, but now I'll _never_ be able to eat the things," he pouted.

"That's alright, I don't much care for them myself either." He mumbled sleepily, curling in on his side, Gojyo's arms coming around him automatically for the briefest of moments before Gojyo sat up and glared at the man.

"Then why the hell'd you make me eat them?!"

Hakkai blinked at him slowly, the veritable image of innocence as he answered, "Because they're good for you...and I like the color." He smiled softly as he ran long fingers through Gojyo's ruby-red lengths.

"....You...you even think of trying this with brussel sprouts and I am so gonna go live with the monk!" he sputtered indignantly.

Hakkai chuckled, "No, I think that's it for my vegetable abuse." he acquiesced, hands held up in surrender.

Gojyo flopped back onto the bed, a cheeky grin on his lips as he dragged Hakkai down beside him, "You know, they say you're not supposed to play with your food," he mumbled into mahogany tresses.

"Hmmm? Oh my, then I guess I'll have to find something else to play with."

"I think I can help with that."

"Really? I'd be ever so grateful."

Soft laughter flowed around him as he was pulled farther into the warm confines of bed and lover.

Fin.


End file.
